Conventionally, as a method of detecting excrement of a pet, a technique is known for measuring an excretion frequency of the pet by detecting access by the pet to and from a pet toilet using a pet detecting unit provided near the pet toilet (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-153409).
However, it is considered that the configuration of the prior art requires further improvements.